guitarfandomcom-20200213-history
Stunt Guitar
Most guitarists dream of becoming a rock star. Beyond shredding and rocking - there are a few stunts every rock star should be aware of to bring down the house at their show. Here is a quick list of stunts an entertainer can do. Round about This is when a guitarist throws his guitar over his shoulder, making a complete revolution around them. The key to making this successful is a good strap lock. Otherwise your going to launch your guitar into the audience and get sued. The movements are simple. But still need much practice to do well. You need to lean forward a little so the guitar is hanging in front loosely. Then with the picking hand give it a strong toss; keeping the strap tight against your body. Then catch it by the neck when it comes back around. It takes a while to get the body movements down. It's best to practice this while wearing a helmet and using a cheap piece of junk. 124382567765460502 Synchronized behind the back To do this trick you need a buddy. It's very simple but still stunning when done right. Both you and your friend put both of your guitars behind your backs, while standing up. Then walk (run to make more suspense) up and play each others guitar. For best results dual shred solos are recommended. Then run around in a circle while playing. To practice, try walking first. Teeth picking This tricks straight from Jimi Hendrix. Basically just bring the guitar to your face and pluck a string with your front teeth. But because you can't see. You can only pluck one string at a time. Remember your 'blind' so keep it simple but powerful. -2162893996236168894 Behind the neck This trick's similar to teeth picking in that your 'blind'. Place the guitar behind your head and play. It's best to keep it simple. Use vibrato and intense facial expressions to keep it interesting. Fire breathing WARNING very dangerous. Not even sure if it's legal in the U.S.A . But to do this you need a torch and high alcohol content liquor. And something to tie your hair back which should be done before trying the stunt. Get a mouthful of the liquor and spit it very hard at the torch. While spiting bring your head back after ignition so your hair doesn't catch fire. Even though your hair should be tied back. Attempt at your own risk. This is stunt should be attempted by professionals only! People have died doing such stunts! 1359904938970090542 "Chainsaw" Guitar I've never seen another band attempt this, other than the Blue Oyster Cult (Buy the remastered edition of thier live album "Some Enchanted Evening" to see it in action.). Towards the end of the last song on the DVD, the lead guitarist and singer approach each other, and take their guitars by the bodies. They then slide the necks across each other, creating a whirring "Chainsaw" noise. In essence, it's a big pick slide. Only you're replacing your pick with another guitar neck. (I supposed it's possible to alter the sound of the two rubbing guitars if you tweak the paramaters of your amp, guitar, pedals, etc.) Acting This is the simplest but most used. ACT. Put as much emotion into your body language and facial expressions as possible. Tape yourself soloing and watch yourself. See what looks the coolest, and practice! Enjoy yourself Another simple one. If your not an extreme band. Then make sure you look happy and your enjoying the music your playing. If you love your music the crowd will love it to. Along with you.